Bizarnage
|allies = Commander Booker, CoyoteMask|enemies = The Batman Who Laughs|species = Symbiote|age = Unknown|height = ???|length = ???|faction = Neutral|category = Amalgam Universe Character}} Bizarnage is a crystalline symbiote and an RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Personality To put Bizarnage's personality down is somewhat of a hard task. He is crazy and loopy, and his view on morality is also blurry and borders between the line of juvenile and naive....to sophisticated and cunning. It's hard to pinpoint him precisely, but "unpredictable" would perhaps be the closest one could call it...although this isn't technically true, given his relationship with Commander Booker himself. History Bizarnage first appeared in RP when he went on a rampage. He was soon reprimanded by Booke however and then was detained. Instead of being killed however, Booker then took Bizarnage in and then voluntarily became Bizarnage's "host", allowing Bizarnage to become an ally of his. Ever since, Bizarnage has accompanied Commander Booker on a few missions. He and Booker later appeared in Chicago where there they found CoyoteMask having just killed a greasy businessman who was involved in many illegal activities. Bizarnage did also not take kindly to getting shot by CoyoteMask a few times. When then the three went to get some pizza, there they found The Batman Who Laughs, who Bizarnage was really eager to kill. They fought him for a while, before The Batman Who Laughs then siced "Robin" on them, forcing them to duel with him. After taking care of "Robin", The Batman Who Laughs then took off, leaving the three to deal with his mess. Bizarnage then later reappeared at Booker's house, living at home with him and hiding out there for a while. Later on during CobraMask's takeover of Washington D.C., Booker brought Bizarnage along with him and siced him on CobraMask, but then later had Bizarnage to act as a temporary "protection suit" for the President. The President/Bizarnage then went to battle together, fighting off hordes of Shadelinqs and mowing down several in seconds. After the end of the battle, Bizarnage returned back to Booker and also protected the President from getting shot by Deathstroke's bullets. Abilities * Bizarnaging: Bizarnage has the ability to graft onto human hosts in a process he likes to call "Bizarnagizing". * Symbiote Physiology: Bizarnage's alien physiology enables him to easily avoid most projectiles and physical attacks. * Symbiote Powers: Bizarnage also possesses most of the same abilities as Carnage does. Weaknesses * Craziness: Although Bizarnage's intelligence is quite high, his crazed cunning makes him an unpredictable and nearly unstoppable foe. Trivia * Bizarnage is an amalgamation of DC's Bizarro and Marvel's Carnage. * He is the first symbiote to get a page. * While he is officially used by Ty-Dawg, for his appearance in CobraMask's America, he technically appeared in the form of a suit that Booker used to temporarily fight off CobraMask and then later sent to protect the President of the United States during the battle of Washington D.C.. This makes sense, given Commander Booker is his host of sorts. However, since he did not speak and act as anything else beyond a suit, this technically does not count as Krazar taking over the role. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Symbiote Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Becoming Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Anti-Hero Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg)